dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Had a Little Lamb
Dora Had a Little Lamb is the 1st episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Glowy Star *Mary *Little Lamb *Humpty Dumpty *Peter Piper Summary Dora & Boots jump into a book of nursery rhymes to help a lost little lamb return to her owner, Mary. Recap Dora and Boots discover a giant sized nursery rhyme book sitting on the path, when a lost little lamb jumps out of the book looking for Mary. Dora, Boots, and Little Lamb enter the nursery rhyme book and find out that they have to go past the waterspout, jump over the moon to find Mary at her own house. After checking out other nursery rhymes and catching stars, they meet Peter Piper who had a bush of pickled peppers. Peter Piper, Dora, Boots, and Little Lamb pick out picked peppers while stopping Swiper. Afterwards, everyone took a taste on their pickled peppers, including Dora, who admits that she has not tasted a pickled pepper before. So, she took a bite and realized that she loves pickled peppers. After their snack, Dora and Boots headed off with Little Lamb to the waterspout, where they sing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" to help Spider turn off the waterspout. Later, Dora, Boots, and Little Lamb check out another nursery rhyme called "Humpty Dumpty", who falls off his wall, and they play a jigsaw puzzle game to put him back together. After fixing Humpty Dumpty, they head off to find the moon where they check out another nursery rhyme called "Hey Diddle Diddle". They see a cow and hopped onto her. Dora, Boots, and Little Lamb to tells us the cow how to "Jump" over the moon in Spanish. After jumping over the moon, it turns dark and Glowy and helped light the way down. After riding the cow over the moon, Dora, Boots, and Little Lamb see 3 men in a tub-car. They splash into a mud puddle and got dirty, but they clean themselves up with soap they had gotten from Backpack. After reaching Mary's house, Dora, Boots and Little Lamb jump out and Little Lamb reunites with Mary. The episode ends with Dora and Boots singing "Mary had A Little Lamb". Songs *Nursery Rhyme Travel Song *The Itsy Bitsy Spider *Mary Had a Little Lamb Places in episode #Waterspout #Moon #Mary's House Trivia *Dora & Boots start their adventure in a nursery rhyme book. *Dora & Boots don't ask the question "Where are we going?" in this episode. *This is Glowy Star's first appearance. *This is the first episode featuring the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo in fast motion. *Isa, Tico, and Benny don't appear in this episode. *Unlike the TV version, the home video version of this episode uses the Seasons 1-2 opening. *This is the 54th episode of the show. *When Dora starts counting the people, she counts to 7 but instead of numbers 3-5 being counted, the number 7 is mistakenly counted for instead. *When Dora, Boots, Little Lamb, and the three men in a tub are using the soap, Dora can be seen pulling back her ears and revealing shiny gold earrings. *It's unknown how Swiper got into the nursery rhyme book. *This is the second episode not to feature Character Find at the end during the end credits. *Map will no longer sing the I'm The Map song in the Season 1-2 legacy version from now on. *The Season 1-2 opening sequence theme song with 2 doors opening on their own, entering a room, and zooming up to the green computer will no longer be featured in anymore episodes from now on. Explorer Star Glowy Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Rhymes and Riddles Episodes Category:Episodes where Dora and Boots jumped into a book Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper